1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embroidery data producing device and an embroidery data producing program, and more particularly to such an embroidery data producing device and an embroidery data producing program capable of producing underlying stitch sewing data so that a pattern corresponding to an image comprising a plurality of areas is sewn or so that an embroidery pattern comprising a plurality of embroidery areas is sewn.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that a part of work cloth inside an outline is filled with stitches in one type of embroidery sewing manner. When the aforesaid embroidery sewing manner is carried out, rough underlying stitches are sewn under the stitches of embroidery sewing in order that work cloth may be prevented from shrinking during embroidering or that a sewn embroidery pattern may have a three-dimensional effect. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-119780 discloses an embroidery data processing device which is capable of producing data of underlying stitches on an embroidery pattern including a plurality of embroidery areas.
Underlying stitch sewing data are produced for a plurality of embroidery areas respectively in the foregoing processing device. Accordingly, an embroidery pattern 46 of an angel includes a plurality of embroidery areas Bi where i=1, 2, 3 and so on as shown in FIG. 8. The underlying stitch sewing is carried out for each embroidery area Bi of the embroidery pattern 46 based on the underlying stitch sewing data produced by the embroidery data processing device of the cited reference, as shown in FIG. 21.
However, the underlying stitch sewing is carried out for each one of a plurality of embroidery areas Bi in the foregoing reference. As a result, there arises a drawback that the above-described effects of the underlying stitch sewing cannot be achieved. Particularly, few underlying stitches can be sewn in a narrow embroidery area Bi. As a result, work cloth cannot be reinforced sufficiently in the embroidering. Furthermore, embroidered patterns are not three-dimensional, resulting in a drawback that the quality of sewn products is reduced. Yet furthermore, since underlying stitch sewing data is produced for each one of a plurality of embroidery areas Bi, the underlying stitch sewing data is complicated, whereupon stitches sewn on the basis of the complicated underlying data are also complicated and a sewing time required for the underlying stitch sewing is disadvantageously increased.